


H loves Her

by TorchwoodButMostlyOwen



Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/F, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29220204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TorchwoodButMostlyOwen/pseuds/TorchwoodButMostlyOwen
Summary: Poetry for the TW fest!
Relationships: harriet derbyshire/original female character
Kudos: 2
Collections: Torchwood Fan Fests: 2021 Femslash Fest





	H loves Her

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't my original structure but I wanted to try for symmetry - as of yet I'm unsure which I prefer.  
> Hope you enjoy:)
> 
> Edit: immediately decided I didn't like it and reverted back to the initial one.

Harriet loved Her -

Laura S Jennings  
Cherry sweets and coloured hearts  
and later

something a bit more (sinister)

It was exciting -  
'covert' was the word Laura used.  
They're not synonyms.

Cycling - one on the front,  
Carved initials into the back of  
\- a Cardiff Bay bench.

the wind in her hair.  
Harriet's tweed coats flapping,  
Laura's scarf.

And they were fine -

narrowly escaping,  
nose broken,  
together.

H/L was synonymous with

**Author's Note:**

> I'm unsure about the middle stanza, writing the upbeat part was a bit harder. I have some bi!Gerald ideas where he is good gay friends with Harriet planned, hopefully they'll get written.
> 
> Comments or kudos are much appreciated!
> 
> Ths 'sinister' was a reference to blood (danger) but also the first part was talking about their relationship becoming more spoken. I'm not sure if that was at all clear.


End file.
